fcifandomcom-20200223-history
സ്വതന്ത്ര മലയാളം കമ്പ്യൂട്ടിങ്ങ്/പ്രാദേശികവത്കരണ പ്രക്രിയാ നടപടിക്രമങ്ങള്‍
സ്വതന്ത്ര പണിയിടമായ (Desktop System) ഗ്നോം 2.20 ലക്കത്തില്‍ മലയാളം ഔദ്യോഗിക പിന്തുണയുള്ള ഭാഷയായി ചേര്‍ക്കപ്പെട്ട കാര്യം എല്ലാവരും അറിഞ്ഞുകാണുമല്ലോ? 80% പരിഭാഷ പൂര്‍ണ്ണമാക്കിയതുകൊണ്ടാണു് ഈ നേട്ടം നമുക്കു് നേടാനായതു്. ഇതിനായുള്ള തിരക്കു പിടിച്ച പരിഭാഷകളില്‍ പങ്കെടുത്ത എല്ലാവര്‍ക്കും അഭിനന്ദനങ്ങള്‍. ഇപ്പോള്‍ 74% (പുതിയ പല പ്രയോഗങ്ങളും നേരത്തെയുള്ള പ്രയോഗങ്ങളില്‍ തന്നെ പുതിയ വാക്യങ്ങളും ഗ്നോം 2.24 ല്‍ വന്നതു് കൊണ്ടാണിതു് താഴേയ്ക്കു് പോയതു്) പരിഭാഷ പൂര്‍ത്തിയായി കിടക്കുന്ന ഗ്നോം 100% പരിഭാഷപ്പെടുത്തുകയും അതുവഴി പൂര്‍ണ്ണമായും മലയാളത്തിലുള്ള ഒരു പണിയിട സംവിധാനം തയ്യാറാക്കുകയുമാണു് നമ്മുടെ അടുത്ത ലക്ഷ്യം. കൂടാതെ ഇതു വരെ നാം പൂര്‍ത്തീകരിച്ച എല്ലാ പരിഭാഷയും ആദ്യം മുതല്‍ തെറ്റുകള്‍ പരിശോധിക്കുകയും തിരുത്തുകയും വേണം. കെഡിഇയും തൊട്ടുപുറകേ തന്നെയുണ്ടു്. ഇച്ചിരി വൈകിയാണു് തുടങ്ങിയതെങ്കിലും ഗ്നോം നൂറടിയ്ക്കുന്നതിനു മുമ്പേ നൂറടിയ്ക്കണം എന്നതാണു് കെഡി മലയാളം കൂട്ടത്തിന്റെ ലക്ഷ്യം :-) പരിഭാഷകള്‍ പരിശോധിച്ചു് തെറ്റുകള്‍ തിരുത്തുന്നതോടൊപ്പം പരിഭാഷ ചെയ്യാതെ വിട്ടുപോയ വാചകങ്ങള്‍ തര്‍ജ്ജമ ചെയ്യുകയും ചെയ്താല്‍ 100% മലയാളം പണിയിടം എന്ന ലക്ഷ്യം നേടുകയും പരിഭാഷയുടെ കാര്യക്ഷമത വര്‍ദ്ധിപ്പിക്കുകയും ചെയ്യാം. പ്രാദേശികവത്കരണം (Localization) എന്നറിയപ്പെടുന്ന സോഫ്റ്റുവെയര്‍ വികസനരീതിയുടെ ഈ ഒരു വിഭാഗത്തില്‍ പങ്കെടുക്കുന്നതിനു് സാങ്കേതിക ജ്ഞാനം അത്യാവശ്യമല്ല എന്നതാണു് പ്രത്യേകത. പ്രത്യേക രീതിയില്‍ ഒരു ഫയലില്‍ ഉള്ള ഇംഗ്ലീഷ് വാചകങ്ങള്‍ക്കു് അവയുടെ അര്‍ത്ഥം മനസ്സിലാക്കി അതിനെ മലയാളത്തിലാക്കി ആ ഫയലില്‍ തന്നെ എഴുതിയാല്‍ സംഗതി തീര്‍ന്നു. ഓരോ സോഫ്റ്റുവെയര്‍ പ്രയോഗങ്ങളും അവ ഉപയോക്താക്കളോടു് ഇടപഴകാനുപയോഗിക്കുന്ന വാചകങ്ങളെ (സ്വതവേ ഇതു് ഇംഗ്ലീഷിലാണു്) ഒരു ഫയലില്‍ രേഖപ്പെടുത്തിയിരിക്കുന്നു. .po എന്ന എക്സ്റ്റന്‍ഷനോടു കൂടിയ ഈ ഫയലുകള്‍ ഒരോ ഭാഷയിലെയും നമ്മളെ പോലെയുള്ള കൂട്ടായമകള്‍ എടുത്തു് തര്‍ജ്ജമ ചെയ്തു് കൊടുക്കുന്നു. ചെറിയൊരു ഉദാഹരണം: നോട്ടിലസ് എന്ന പ്രയോഗത്തിന്റെ po ഫയലിലെ ചില ഭാഗങ്ങളിതാ.. #: ../nautilus-folder-handler.desktop.in.in.h:1 msgid "Open Folder" msgstr "" #: ../nautilus-home.desktop.in.in.h:1 #: ../src/file-manager/fm-tree-view.c:1394 msgid "Home Folder" msgstr "" ഈ ഫയല്‍ നമ്മള്‍ താഴെ കൊടുത്തിരിക്കുന്ന പോലെ തര്‍ജ്ജമ ചെയ്താല്‍ കാര്യം തീര്‍ന്നു. #: ../nautilus-folder-handler.desktop.in.in.h:1 msgid "Open Folder" msgstr "അറ തുറക്കുക" #: ../nautilus-home.desktop.in.in.h:1 #: ../src/file-manager/fm-tree-view.c:1394 msgid "Home Folder" msgstr "ആസ്ഥാന അറ" ഇനി പ്രാദേശികവത്കരണത്തിനു് സ്വതന്ത്ര മലയാളം കമ്പ്യൂട്ടിങ്ങ് അനുവര്‍ത്തിക്കുന്ന 10 നടപടി ക്രമങ്ങള്‍ പറയാം. നിങ്ങള്‍ക്കു് ഈ സംരംഭത്തില്‍ പങ്കെടുക്കണമെങ്കില്‍ ചെയ്യേണ്ടതു് ഇതാണു്. #* താഴെ പറയുന്നതിലേതെങ്കിലുമൊരെണ്ണം തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കുക ## ഗ്നോം - http://l10n.gnome.org/languages/ml/gnome-2-24 എന്ന താളില്‍ പോയി GNOME desktop എന്ന വിഭാഗത്തില്‍ നിന്നു് നിങ്ങള്‍ക്കിഷ്ടപ്പെട്ട ഒരു പ്രയോഗത്തോടൊപ്പം കൊടുത്തിട്ടുള്ള ഡൌണ്‍ലോഡ് ചിഹ്നത്തില്‍ അമര്‍ത്തുക. അല്ലെങ്കില്‍, ## കെഡിഇ - http://l10n.kde.org/stats/gui/trunk-kde4/team/ml/kdebase എന്ന താളില്‍ നിന്നും നിങ്ങള്‍ക്കിഷ്ടപ്പെട്ട ഒരു പ്രയോഗം തിരഞ്ഞെടുത്തു് ക്ലിക്ക് ചെയ്യുക. അല്ലെങ്കില്‍, ## ഡെബിയന്‍ - http://www.debian.org/intl/l10n/po-debconf/ml എന്ന താളില്‍ പോയി നിങ്ങള്‍ക്കിഷ്ടപ്പെട്ട ഒരു പ്രയോഗം തിരഞ്ഞെടുത്തു് ക്ലിക്ക് ചെയ്യുക. #* പ്രയോഗത്തിന്റെ പേരിനോടൊപ്പം എത്ര ശതമാനം പരിഭാഷ പൂര്‍ണ്ണമായിട്ടുണ്ടെന്നു് എഴുതിയിട്ടുണ്ടാവും. 100% ആണെങ്കില്‍ നമ്മള്‍ ചെയ്യേണ്ടതു് തെറ്റുകള്‍ തിരുത്താനുള്ള പരിശോധനയാണു്.അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ പരിഭാഷയും തിരുത്തലും നടത്തണം. .pot എന്ന ഫയലാണെങ്കില്‍ അതിനര്‍ത്ഥം ആരും പരിഭാഷ തുടങ്ങിയിട്ടില്ലെന്നാണു്. ഡൌണ്‍ലോഡ് ചെയ്ത ഫയലിന്റെ ഒരു പകര്‍പ്പെടുത്തു് .po എന്നു് മാറ്റി പരിഭാഷ തുടങ്ങാം. # ആ ഫയല്‍ നിങ്ങള്‍ പരിഭാഷപ്പെടുത്താന്‍ തീരുമാനിച്ചാല്‍ നമ്മുടെ മെയിലിങ്ങ് ലിസ്റ്റിലേക്കു് ഒരു കത്തിടുക. "ഞാന്‍ ഇതില്‍ കൈ വച്ചിട്ടുണ്ടു് വേറെയാരും തൊട്ടു പോകരുതു്" എന്നു് പറഞ്ഞു്. അബദ്ധത്തില്‍ വേറെയാരും അതേ ഫയല്‍ തന്നെ പരിഭാഷ ചെയ്യാതിരിക്കാന്‍ വേണ്ടിയുള്ള ഒരു മുന്‍കരുതലാണിതു്. # എന്നിട്ടു് ഒഴിവു് സമയങ്ങളില്‍ പരിഭാഷ ചെയ്യുക. നിങ്ങള്‍ക്കിഷ്ടമുള്ള എഴുത്തിടം (text editor) ഇതിനായി ഉപയോഗിയ്ക്കാം. നിങ്ങള്‍ക്കിഷ്ടമുള്ള നിവേശകരീതിയും (input method)... poedit, kbabel, gtranslator എന്നീ പ്രയോഗങ്ങളുമുപയോഗിയ്ക്കാം. # പരിഭാഷ ചെയ്യുമ്പോള്‍ പല ഇംഗ്ലീഷ് വാക്കുകളുടെയും മലയാളം വാക്കുകളെപറ്റി നിങ്ങള്‍ക്ക് സംശയം വരും. ചില സാങ്കേതിക പദങ്ങളുടെയും..http://fci.wikia.com/wiki/മലയാളം/ഗ്ലോസ്സറി എന്ന താളില്‍ ചില സാങ്കേതിക പദങ്ങളുടെ മലയാളം ഉണ്ടു്. കൂടാതെ ഈ English-മലയാളം നിഘണ്ടുവും ഉപയോഗിക്കാം. എന്നിട്ടും കിട്ടിയില്ലെങ്കില്‍ മടിച്ചു നില്ക്കാതെ ഈ മെയിലിങ്ങ് ലിസ്റ്റിലേയ്ക്കു് അവ ഏതൊക്കെയാണെന്നു് എഴുതി ഒരു കത്തിടുക. # പരിഭാഷ തുടങ്ങുന്നതിനു് മുമ്പ് http://fci.wikia.com/wiki/SMC എന്ന നമ്മുടെ വിക്കിയിലെ പ്രാദേശികവത്കരണ നടപടിക്രമങ്ങള്‍ (വഴികാട്ടി) എന്ന ലേഖനം, http://fci.wikia.com/wiki/GNOME/malayalam , http://fci.wikia.com/wiki/Po_file_editing എന്നിവ വായിക്കുന്നതു് നല്ലതായിരിക്കും. # പരിഭാഷ "ഓകെ" എന്നു തോന്നുകയാണെങ്കില് അതു് അറ്റാച്ച് ചെയ്ത് ഈ മെയിലിങ്ങ് ലിസ്റ്റിലേയ്ക്കു് ഒരു കത്തിടുക. ഇത്ര ദിവസങ്ങള്‍ക്കുള്ളില്‍ ഇതിന്റെ റിവ്യൂ കഴിയണം എന്നു് നിങ്ങള്‍ക്കു് പറയാം. 10 ദിവസത്തോളം (അല്ലെങ്കില്‍ നിങ്ങള്‍ക്കിഷ്ടമുള്ള) സമയം നിങ്ങള്‍ക്കു് അനുവദിക്കാം.. ഇതു് നമ്മളിലാരെങ്കിലും പരിശോധിയ്ക്കും. ഏതെങ്കിലും നല്ല മാറ്റങ്ങള്‍ നിര്‍ദ്ദേശിക്കുകയാണെങ്കില്‍ അവ ഉള്‍പ്പെടുത്തണം. # അതിനു് ശേഷം (അഥവാ ആരും അഭിപ്രായമൊന്നും പറഞ്ഞില്ലെങ്കിലും) നമ്മള്‍ ഇതു് തിരിച്ചു് അതു് എടുത്ത സ്ഥലത്തു് തന്നെ കൊണ്ടു പോയി വക്കുന്നു. എടുത്ത പോലെ തിരിച്ച് വയ്ക്കാന്‍ നിങ്ങള്‍ക്കു് ഡെബിയനില്‍ മാത്രമേ പറ്റൂ (താഴെ കൊടുത്തിരിയ്ക്കുന്ന കണ്ണിയില്‍ വിശദവിവരങ്ങള്‍ കൊടുത്തിരിയ്ക്കുന്നു). തിരിച്ചു് വയ്ക്കാന്‍ നമ്മുടെ ടീമിലെ അനി പീറ്റര്‍ക്കും (ഗ്നോം) മാക്സിന്‍ ബി ജോണിനും (കെഡിഇ) മാത്രമേ അനുവാദമുള്ളൂ. അവര്‍ ഇതു് നോക്കിക്കോളും. # ഇത്രയും ചെയ്തു് കഴിയുമ്പോള്‍ നിങ്ങള്‍ക്കു് അഭിമാനത്തോടെ പറഞ്ഞു നടക്കാം ഞാന്‍ ഒരു സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റുവെയര്‍ വികസന പങ്കാളിയാണെന്ന് (Free Software Contributor). ഫയലില്‍ തര്‍ജ്ജമ ചെയ്തവരുടെ പേരുകള്‍ രേഖപ്പെടുത്തുന്ന ഇടത്തു് നിങ്ങളുടെ പേരു് ഗമയില്‍ വെണ്ടക്കാ അക്ഷരത്തില്‍ എഴുതാന്‍ മറക്കല്ലേ.. ആ ഫയലിനെ കോപ്പിറൈറ്റും നിങ്ങള്‍ മുന്‍ തര്‍ജ്ജമക്കാരോടൊപ്പം പങ്കിടുന്നു. കൂടാതെ ഒരു പ്രയോഗം പരിഭാഷ ചെയ്യുമ്പോള്‍ ആ പ്രയോഗത്തിന്റെ എല്ലാ സാധ്യതകളെ പറ്റിയും നിങ്ങള്‍ മനസ്സിലാക്കുന്നു. # അടുത്ത പടി വേറൊരു PO ഫയല്‍ എടുത്തു് നടപടിക്രമം 1 മുതല്‍ തുടങ്ങുകയാണു്. അതിനി ഞാന്‍ വിശദീകരിക്കേണ്ടതില്ലല്ലോ :) എന്തു് സംശയമുണ്ടെങ്കിലും നമ്മുടെ മെയിലിങ്ങ് ലിസ്റ്റിലേയ്ക്കു് ഒരു കത്ത്.... അപ്പോള്‍ മടിച്ചു നില്ക്കാതെ തുടങ്ങുകയല്ലേ.. ഒന്നു ഉത്സാഹിക്കൂന്നേ പരിഭാഷകള്‍ക്കായും സ്വതന്ത്ര മലയാളം കമ്പ്യൂട്ടിങ്ങിന്റെ ഓരോ ഉപസംരംഭത്തെയും കുറിച്ചുള്ള കൂടുതല്‍ വിവരങ്ങള്‍ താഴെ * കെഡിഇ * ഗ്നോം * ഡെബിയന്‍ In case of sprints once the coordinator (for that sub-project) gives a nod, its ready for commit. ബന്ധപ്പെട്ട കണ്ണികള്‍ # KDE Translation Howto # A Quick and Dirty Guide to Poedit # poedit ല്‍ ട്രാന്‍സ്ലേഷന്‍ മെമ്മറി ഉപയോഗിയ്ക്കുന്നതെങ്ങനെയെന്നു് കാണിയ്ക്കുന്ന ചലച്ചിത്രം # Localising GNOME Applications